Os Dois, Juntos para Todo o Sempre
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque ele não hesitaria um único segundo em dar a sua vida para salvar a garota que amava. Não tinha sido um pecado se apaixonar por ela. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos ! (Tenta não enlouquecer e falar com calma), me desculpem, eu não consigo ficar calma. **O GAJEVY É CANON, O GAJEVY É DESGRAÇADAMENTE CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !** (Isso não é nada, vocês deviam ter visto como eu fiquei ontem e anteontem, minha mãe realmente achou que ei a ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória ou algo assim). **MAS O GAJEVY É CANON !** Agora a pergunta é, querido Gajeel... desde quando, exatamente, você ama Levy ? **MY FEELINGS.**

Mudando de assunto, eu sei que me odeiam. Eu sei. Não os culpo. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou ? Considero-me "escritora" sem atualizar as fics por mais de um ano ? E ainda mais escrevendo uma história diferente ? SINTO MUITO, mas eu não esperava que o Gajevy se tornasse canon esta semana. Por favor, tenham pena de mim. A partir de agora, eu disse que faria uma promessa a mim mesma e a vocês. Por mais ocupada que eu esteja, escreverei pelo menos um parágrafo diário de algum capítulo que eu esteja escrevendo. Assim, acho que demorarei menos e todos ficarão felizes. Honestamente, não me odeiem.

 **Disclaimer:** Tudo aquilo relacionado a Fairy Tail é propriedade de Hiro Mashima, _**que eu sei que não vai matar Gajeel ou Levy, porque eles terão gêmeos daqui a alguns anos. c:**_

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Los Dos Juntos, por Siempre y para Siempre", de lamoco13. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Acho improvável que haja alguém que não tenha chegado até este capítulo, mas, enfim, é melhor prevenir... essa fic é baseada no capítulo 487 do mangá, portanto, tem spoilers do capítulo em questão.

* * *

 **OS DOIS, JUNTOS PARA TODO O SEMPRE**

Fragmentos. Uma rachadura. Uma rachadura desintegrando-se em vidro, tornando-se cada vez maior até destruir tudo à sua volta, despedaçando tudo. Arrasando, demolindo, devastando. E derrubando tudo em mil pedaços.

Isso foi o que Gajeel sentiu quando Levy disse-lhe que a sua _Mask,_ criada com a sua magia, não tinha funcionado desde o início. Ele sabia que a intranqüilidade que sentiu quando Levy juntou-se à batalha não tinha sido loucura. E vendo-a agora, tossindo sangue, com o olhar perdido e o rosto manchado de vermelho, não pode fazer nada além de perguntar aos gritos, raivosamente, porque ela tinha ido até ali. Levy olhou para ele, respondendo num sussurro.

\- Eu só... eu só queria te salvar.

Ele sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta ao ver o pequeno corpo desmoronar sobre as flores arrasadas pela terra.

"Por quê ?"

\- Levy !

E foi naquele momento que ele entendeu. Entendeu porque Levy queria salvá-lo tão fervorosamente. Ele tinha pensado por um pequeno instante na morte. E a jovem de cabelos azuis reprovou-o ferozmente. Como era possível desejar algo assim com a vida que ele tinha agora ? Apesar disso, as memórias do seu passado ainda o perseguiam. Ele ainda se perguntava como McGarden podia estar ao seu lado, como se ele nunca a tivesse machucado tanto quando a conheceu. Seus amigos na guilda, o mestre, Lily. _Levy._ Todos eles o salvaram da sua escuridão. Se a determinação daquela maga para resgatar uma escória como ele era tão forte quanto ele acreditava, então ele também não hesitaria um só instante para protegê-la.

Ele foi invadido pela raiva. Vê-la morrer diante dos seus olhos. Era algo que ele não permitiria. Ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de contra-atacar e agir rapidamente. Ele investiu com força, soco após soco, chute após chute. Sem nenhum efeito. Juvia já tinha enfrentado alguém como ele em sua batalha contra Tártaros. O que ele podia fazer para derrotá-lo ? No meio da luta, ele começou a se lembrar. Ele era o único que, antes, não tinha um gato. O último a desenvolver o verdadeiro poder de um dragão. O único que não tinha podido usar a Dragon Force. Apertando os punhos, ele levantou-se decididamente sobre os crânios que cobriam o chão, enquanto alguns ossos quebravam-se sob o impacto dos seus sapatos.

"Desde que consigo me lembrar, era sempre eu quem ficava para trás. Era mais do que frustrante. E tão patético... que me fazia querer fugir de vergonha". Um vestígio de amargura o fez embargar. "Mas agora eu não dou a mínima para nada disso. Desde que eu possa manter a salvo a garota que eu amo, nada mais importa !"

Ele sentiu que todos os seus músculos ficaram tensos quando ele começou a inalar as partículas de ar, ao passo que Levy lhe implorava para que não fizesse isso. A dor que percorria-lhe o corpo enquanto ele o fazia. Durante aquele breve espaço de tempo, uma parte dele se perguntou quando ele tinha desenvolvido aqueles sentimentos por ela. Ele gostaria de poder dizer que sabia o momento exato. Mas, na verdade, ele não tinha a menor idéia. Não podia. Foram tantos os momentos que tinham vivido juntos, que ele não podia dizer _quando._ Ele tinha admirado-a desde o conflito com Laxus. Será que foi naquela ocasião ? Depois, quando os dois foram companheiros na Ilha Tenrou ? Ou ao escutar o seu nome nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos ? Na sua batalha contra Tártaros ? Durante o seu trabalho no Conselho Mágico ? Ou foi muito antes ? Não. Talvez não tenha sido um só momento. Mas sim todos eles. Porque ela era a luz na escuridão e aos poucos ela se tornou, junto com o seu fiel amigo Lily, uma das pessoas mais próximas da sua vida, para não dizer a mais importante. E, naquele instante, ele decidiu que venceria por ela. Lutaria contra os fantasmas do seu passado por ela. Viveria. _Por ela._

\- Gajeel !

Levy, observando-o a poucos metros de distância, descobriu, horrorizada, o que Redfox pretendia fazer. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela implorou-lhe para que parasse, tentando levantar-se, mas o seu corpo não permitiu. Ela sentiu-se tão impotente. Tão incompetente. Ela fora até lá com a única intenção de salvá-lo. Mas agora a única coisa que podia fazer era ver, inutilmente, ele absorver aquela magia. Ela amaldiçoou-se por dentro. Ela já tinha visto o que acontecia se alguém inalasse toda aquela quantidade de partículas da barreira mágica. Laxus era um ótimo exemplo. Se continuasse com isso... ele...

"Não, por favor. Gajeel..."

Ela ergueu a cabeça e percebeu a silhueta do mago mudando drasticamente, fazendo com que uma incrível pressão mágica tomasse conta de todo o lugar.

Gajeel sentiu a magia que percorria todo o seu ser; sua pele cobrindo-se de escamas de um aço tão escuro quanto a noite. O poder fluindo através de cada célula, revigorando-o. Ele escutou a tênue voz de Levy como se fosse um eco lembrando-o pelo que lutar. E atacou. Atacou com toda a sua convicção por ela. Se isso significasse salvá-la, então, no fim, não seria um pecado. Não tinha sido um pecado se apaixonar por ela. Ele iria salvá-la. Ele prometera, há apenas alguns dias. E iria cumprir. Ele iria cumprir a sua palavra, não importava como. Mesmo se isso significasse perder a sua própria vida. Raiva. Dor. Frustração. Amargura. _Amor._ Refletia sobre tudo isso e muito mais em cada golpe que dava. E ele notou como sua força aumentava. Ele finalmente poderia acabar com isso.

Bradman, ofuscado, recebeu cada um dos ataques, sem poder fazer nada a respeito. Como um simples humano como ele estava danificando-o fisicamente ? De onde ele tinha tirado todo aquele poder ? Ela quis contra-atacar, mas não conseguiu. Gajeel não lhe daria trégua. Não iria parar. Se parasse por apenas um segundo, isso poderia significar uma derrota. Ele não perderia. O peso do que acontecia ao redor fazia-o lembrar do que estava em jogo. Cada rugido do seu inimigo lhe dava mais energia.

"Levy". Soco. "Levy". Pontapé. _"Levy !"_. Chute, soco, grito.

"Não importa o que me aconteça", reunindo todo o poder que lhe restava, Gajeel concentrou a sua magia e, com um grunhido de esforço, lançou-se contra Bradman em uma última investida, atravessando-o por inteiro, escutando os seus uivos. "Eu vou levar Levy de volta à guilda comigo, sã e salva !"

Quando Levy viu o corpo do inimigo desvanecer-se no ar e Gajeel voltar ao normal, sentiu que podia voltar a respirar. _Gajeel estava bem_. Tudo tinha acabado.

Enquanto as escamas e os restos do seu recém-adquirido poder se dissipavam, o Dragon Slayer de Ferro sentiu um olhar fixo na sua nuca. Ele se virou, deparando-se com dois lindos olhos castanhos que olhavam-no com alívio e com um sorriso tão cálido e doce endereçado apenas a ele, que fez com que o seu coração se espremesse por dentro. Ela ainda tinha o rosto manchado de sangue, alguns ferimentos e o cabelo bagunçado, mas ali estava ela. _A salvo._ Ele sorriu ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo que suas feições suavizavam-se. Ele conseguira.

\- Levy...

Ele estava prestes a dar um passo na direção dela, quando sentiu algo enroscar-se ao redor dos braços e do torso, e puxá-lo para trás. McGarden deixou escapar um grito estrangulado. Braços que eram como tentáculos de fumaça arrastavam Gajeel até o que parecia ser um portal. Do vórtice vaporoso surgiram dois olhos e uma boca.

\- Não morrerei sem um preço adequado. Tu me acompanharás por toda a eternidade ! - era a voz de Bradman, ou do que restava dele.

O mago do ferro tentou libertar-se do agarrão, mas o seu corpo não lhe respondia. Era em vão. Ele tinha esgotado todas as suas energias. Levy ficou paralisada, vendo, em câmera lenta, o seu companheiro ser engolido pela parede de fumaça. As mãos dela começaram a tremer. _Não era possível._ Presumia-se que tudo tinha acabado. Por quê ? Os grunhidos e gemidos de Redfox acabaram por finalmente tirá-la do seu entorpecimento.

Ela levantou-se, mas voltou a cair após poucos passos. Praguejou.

\- Não se aproxime ! Saia daqui agora ! - ele ordenou, enquanto Levy negava fervorosamente com a cabeça.

"Não", ela se ajoelhou como pôde, ao passo que cada fibra do seu organismo gritava de dor. Ela tinha absorvido uma grande quantidade de partículas da barreira mágica, mas ainda podia lutar. Ela levantou-se uma vez mais, lutando contra si mesma e cruzou as mãos à frente.

\- _Solid Script: Chains !_

Grossas correntes de metal apareceram ao redor do torso de Gajeel. Ele olhou para cima e viu a maga puxá-lo com todas as forças. Seus pezinhos levantavam poeira, traçando duas linhas no chão, enquanto ela também era atraída para o portal. O mago de ferro percebeu que, se ela não se afastasse, era possível que não se salvasse. Então, todas as suas tentativas para protegê-la teriam sido em vão. Ele gritou o mais alto que pôde.

\- Levy, solte as correntes !

\- Não solto ! - ela puxou com mais força. Embora não estivesse mais sendo arrastada, ela não conseguia puxar Gajeel para fora daquela coisa.

Levy deu um grito de desespero quando Bradman começou a puxar com mais força. Ela tentava pensar em algo que a ajudasse a recuperar Gajeel, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Seu corpo tremia, ela estava prestes a desmaiar e, quando voltou a olhar para o portal, o rosto e as botas do mago eram as únicas coisas visíveis.

\- Solte-as agora ! - ele voltou a gritar, ao ver que Levy não desistia. Ele mesmo tentou cortar as correntes, mas os seus braços estavam presos.

"Merda, maldição !"

Escutou-se uma risada enlouquecida, que só podia pertencer ao que restava de Bradman. O seu eco ressoou por toda parte, e Gajeel percebeu que faltava pouco para que a maga fosse arrastada junto com ele.

\- Porra, Levy ! Afaste-se ! - ele exclamou, desesperado - Se você não soltar a maldita corrente, vai morrer ! E eu não vou permitir isso ! Não vou deixar você morrer !

\- E eu não vou me separar do seu lado ! - ela respondeu com determinação.

Gajeel podia dizer tudo o que quisesse, mas ela não iria soltá-lo. Se ambos tivessem que morrer, que assim fosse. As correntes começaram a escorregar das mãos dela. Um último impulso, e o mago de gelo desapareceu completamente. Dando um grito de surpresa pela resistência emitida, Levy agarrou-se como pôde ao frio metal, atravessando o portal alguns segundos depois. Ela aterrissou em um chão gelado de pedra, quando levantou a cabeça não pôde ver nada. Eles estavam em uma espécie de corredor que era mais escuro que a noite.

\- Bem-vindos ao submundo, humanos insignificantes ! Agora jamais poderão retornar ao vosso mundo ! Passem o resto da eternidade ao meu lado !

O rosto de Bradman apareceu no centro do que parecia ser um vórtice sobre a parede, ao final daquele corredor afundado nas trevas. Uma luz branca, tênue, quase repulsiva, começou a piscar como se seguisse as batidas de um coração, mostrando rastros aqui e ali. Milhares de esqueletos, almas agonizantes e sombras giravam ao redor do redemoinho, em meio a gritos de dor e agonia.

Levy levantou-se lentamente. Ao seu lado estava Gajeel, caído de costas contra os cotovelos. Ele respirava agitado.

\- Você devia ter se soltado quando ainda podia - ele murmurou. Sentia que todos os seus esforços para salvar McGarden tinham ido direto para o inferno. Então, de que adiantou tudo o que ele fez, se Levy agora estava na mesma situação de morte que ele ? Ele suspirou, derrotado e incapaz de se mover.

A maga da Escrita Sólida não respondeu nada. Ao invés disso, olhou para os seus pés e percebeu que eles estavam deslizando no chão contra a sua vontade. Gajeel também sabia disso. Era como se um par de mãos invisíveis estivesse aproximando-os cada vez mais da boca de um poço sem fim, convidando-os a se juntarem à população do submundo, como se eles fossem os convidados de honra.

Levy olhou para trás e, em meio à escuridão, ela conseguiu distinguir algo. Era um tipo de tecido quase invisível. Um tecido opaco. Era a porta que os separava do mundo dos vivos. E ela teve uma idéia. Se conseguissem fazer aquela escuridão desaparecer e destruir o vórtice, as mãos invisíveis que os prendiam ao submundo iriam soltá-los, e assim eles teriam uma chance de escapar. Eles tinham que fazer isso antes de chegarem àquele buraco negro. Mas, se não conseguissem a tempo...

\- Gajeel, dê-me a sua mão - o mago olhou-a confuso, mas fez o que ela lhe pediu - Eu nunca tentei isso antes, mas acho que é uma boa hora - ela respirou fundo e deixou o ar escapar de uma só vez - _Solid Script: Link !_

Uma luz brilhante surgiu na mão dela, espalhando-se, em seguida, por toda a sua silhueta e a de Gaeel.

\- Levy ! O que você está...?

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, sentiu a sua energia voltando, assim como a sua magia. Começou a recuperar a força dos seus músculos e a mover os seus membros.

\- É uma magia de vínculo mágico - respondeu a jovem de cabelos azuis - Eu estive praticando-a quando estivemos no Conselho. Assim, eu posso passar-lhe as forças que me restam.

\- Você está louca ?! - ele exclamou, com os olhos arregalados - Você vai ficar sem poder mágico !

\- Não vou lhe dar tudo - ela fechou uma pálpebra por causa da dor - Só o necessário. Para poder atacar. Os dois ao mesmo tempo. É a nossa última chance.

Ele conseguiu ficar de pé, ao lado de Levy. Eles se prepararam, enquanto aproximavam-se cada vez mais da entrada do vórtice. Ela olhou atentamente para a figura de Gajeel e o pânico a dominou. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que ela o via. Ela respirou de forma irregular. Tinha que dizer-lhe.

\- Gajeel, eu só quero lhe dizer que, se isto não funcionar... eu...

\- Tudo bem - ele a interrompeu - Aconteça o que acontecer, nós dois estaremos juntos.

\- Para sempre ? - um par de lágrimas salpicou-lhe o bonito rosto.

\- Para todo o sempre.

Levy sorriu. Ela percebeu os sentimentos de ambos implícitos entre aquelas palavras. Virou-se de novo para frente.

\- Pronto ?

\- Claro que sim.

Apertando as mãos com mais força, Gajeel inspirou com vigor e Levy pôs o braço livre à sua frente. Eles esperaram o máximo que puderam até terem a distância necessária para que o ataque surtisse efeito. E,em meio a um lampejo de luz, descobriram o ponto exato.

"Agora !"

\- _Tetsuryu no Houkou !_

 _-_ _Solid Script: Holy Light !_

Um potente feixe de luz com lascas de metal fundiu-se, iluminando as paredes. _Unison Raid._ Uma explosão. Um solavanco. As sombras desapareceram como fumaça entre uivos de tortura, enquanto Bradman vociferava de raiva e de dor, gritando incongruências incompreensíveis. Os braços invisíveis que os seguravam desapareceram, e Levy viu o resto do poder da magia combinada de ambos refletia-se na direção deles. Antes que ela pudesse se mover, dois braços fortes transformados em metal cercaram-na, protegendo-a do impacto. Um feixe de luz a cegou, e depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Consciência. Escuridão. Real. Inconsciência. Luz. Irreal. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, Levy não viu nada além de escuridão. E vento. O vento que roçava-lhe a pele, bagunçando o seu cabelo. Sua bandana soltou-se e foi voando para o alto.

"Mas o que está... eu estou morta ?"

A mente dela clareou completamente quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam caindo. Caindo lá do alto. Atravessando as nuvens. Ela olhou para o lado, e lá estava Gajeel, caindo ao lado dela; imóvel, com os olhos fechados. Estavam vivos, os dois. Então lembrou-se da explosão. Essa era a única razão pela qual ambos tinham sido mandados pelos ares. Mas, se a magnitude tinha sido tão grande, como era possível que ela estivesse viva ? Ela piscou com uma lembrança. Gajeel. Gajel tinha se interposto. Ela se aproximou dele, cortando o ar com o seu corpo.

\- Gajeel... - ela murmurou - Gajeel ? - ela falou com mais força, sacudindo-o - Gajeel, acorde. Acorde, por favor.

Mas não houve resposta. McGarden estremeceu, imaginando o pior. Se tinha recebido em cheio a explosão, então ele... ela olhou para baixo, onde a distância estava se encurtando cada vez mais. Ela estendeu debilmente um braço, fazendo um último esforço para salvá-los.

\- _Solid Script: Wings !_

Mas não aconteceu nada. Sua magia estava completamente esgotada. Ela agarrou-se aos ombros do moreno, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço, enquanto o peso do que lhes aconteceria caiu sobre ela como uma onda furiosa. Eles iam morrer. Depois de tudo o que conseguiram, iam mesmo morrer. Ela apertou as pálpebras e algumas lágrimas escaparam-lhe como gotas de orvalho.

"Perdoe-me... Gajeel..."

Se pelo menos tivesse sobrado um traço de magia... se as partículas da barreira mágica não fizessem efeito... ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar, esperando o inevitável. Mas que nunca veio. No último instante, ela sentiu um ligeiro empurrão contra o seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e viu os galhos das árvores abaixo dela, a neve derretida, as flores. Não estava mais caindo. Era como se ela estivesse flutuando.

\- Bem a tempo.

Com um sobressalto, ela reconheceu a voz no mesmo instante e, ao levantar a cabeça, deparou-se com aquele rosto tão familiar.

\- Lily ! Como...?

Pantherlily, em sua forma de batalha, tinha agarrado-os a poucos metros antes deles se estatelarem. Carregava Levy no seu ombro e Gajeel abaixo do outro braço.

\- Todos nós vimos a explosão - explicou o Exceed - Mas foi Rogue quem viu vocês caindo lá do alto. Agradeçam a ele. Eu pensei que não iria conseguir chegar a tempo.

Lily descendeu até tocar o chão, pousando os dois magos cuidadosamente. Levy arrastou-se o mais rápido possível em direção ao corpo inerte do Dragon Slayer, procurando por algum sinal de vida. O Exceed, rígido, viu a pequena maga dizer não com a cabeça, sem controle, entre soluços.

\- O que aconteceu ? - perguntou ele, ao perceber a gravidade da situação - Ele está... Gajeel está...

\- A culpa foi toda minha ! - exclamou Levy, com pesar, seu rosto banhado em lágrimas - Se pelo menos eu tivesse sido mais forte !

Seus gemidos rasgaram os arredores, enquanto ela caía sobre o peito de Gajeel, repetindo incansavelmente o seu nome. Ele a protegera. Ajudara-a até o último instante. Ela tinha ido salvá-lo. Salvá-lo. Tinha insistido sem cessar. E a única coisa que conseguiu foi exatamente o contrário. Lily diminuiu o seu tamanho e aproximou-se de ambos com passos inseguros, sem conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Ele baixou o rosto, sem saber o que fazer ou como se sentir. Um silêncio lúgubre. E então um murmúrio.

\- Levy, você está me sufocando.

O choro dela parou de repente, e tanto ela quanto o pequeno gato preto ergueram a cabeça, sentindo uma centelha de esperança. Depararam-se com dois olhos vermelhos, que olhavam para ambos com exaustão. Levy levou as mãos à boca e o Exceed sentiu-se sufocar. Gajeel virou a cabeça para o lado, encontrando-se com o seu melhor amigo.

\- Olá, Lily - disse ele, com voz rouca - Acho que eu estou te devendo uma.

\- Você me deu um bom susto, grandão - Lily sorriu, levou uma mão ao peito e suspirou - Fico feliz por você estar bem.

Gajeel assentiu com a cabeça e desviou a atenção para a jovem de cabelos azuis ajoelhada ao seu lado. Ele contemplou-a por alguns segundos, antes de falar.

\- Nunca mais volte a fazer algo assim - disse ele, com um traço de reprovação e de severidade.

\- Você sabe que eu faria isso de novo - replicou ela, muito segura.

\- Você está louca.

\- Às vezes nós temos que fazer loucuras - ela parou por alguns instantes, olhando para baixo, com as bochechas vermelhas - , quando se trata de amor.

Redfox arregalou os olhos. A respiração ficou presa na sua garganta e ele sentiu o sorriso malicioso de Lily perfurando-lhe o crânio. Amor.

"Levy, por acaso você..."

Era possível ? Amor. Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito antes de conhecê-la, ela ainda era capaz de sentir isso por ele ? Ele debateu-se interiormente, procurando o que fazer ou o que dizer. Levy, sentindo o seu tumulto, decidiu falar com segurança.

\- Não é pecado se apaixonar.

E Gajeel finalmente entendeu. Que Levy já o havia perdoado há muito tempo, e que ele tinha que aprender a se perdoar. Agora ele não iria se martirizar por todos os erros que cometeu no passado. Porque sua Levy estava viva. E ter a ela e ao seu melhor amigo, ali, era mais do que ele poderia pedir. As palavras ficaram presas na sua língua, e decidiu que o coração agiria por ele. Levantou uma das mãos, algo que não achou ser possível, e mergulhou os dedos no cabelo azulado dela, puxando-a para si com um impulso dócil, mas firme.

Levy sentiu as batidas aceleradas do coração martelarem no seu peito, quando percebeu o que Gajeel estava fazendo. Seria possível ? Depois de tanto tempo ? Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua enquanto a distância que os separava ia se encurtando. Um toque, um contato delicado e as suas bocas unidas em uma. Seria um sonho ? Não. Era tão bom, tão cálido, tão real. E ela suspirou contra o rosto dele. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela agarrou-se aos ombros dele, fechando os olhos e entregando-se completamente ao homem por quem ela tinha se apaixonado há vários anos.

Gajeel sentia cócegas nas áreas em que Levy deslizava os dedos com nervosismo, como se estivessem eletrificando-o. Beijou-a com paixão, com ternura, com sentimento; transmitindo tudo o que ele queria dizer a ela e não conseguia. Que estava grato por ela estar sempre ao seu lado. Que gostava dela por tudo o que ela era. Que, por ela, ele morreria sem pensar duas vezes. Que ele a amava. E que estava disposto a criar melhores lembranças a partir de agora. Sendo aquela a primeira de muitas.

Eles beijaram-se sem pressa, lentamente, aprendendo o padrão dos lábios um do outro; livrando-se de todos os seus medos, arrependimentos e mágoas, até ficarem sem fôlego. Eles venceriam aquela guerra, voltariam à Fairy Tail. Se fossem os dois, nem a própria morte conseguiria separá-los.

Eles se afastaram lentamente, olhando-se nos olhos com um novo calor que só eles compartilhavam. Gajeel olhou-a com todo o carinho que um homem como ele poderia lhe oferecer, fazendo-lhe promessas silenciosas. E ela assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo. Ele olhou-a por mais alguns segundos para, em seguida, olhar de relance para Lily, que sorria-lhes orgulhoso, com um polegar para cima e com uma expressão de "Já estava na hora". Ele soltou o seu típico _gihi._

Agora ele tinha muito mais razões para continuar vivendo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Brega, longa e louca. Desculpem-me, mas é que... **O GAJEVY É CANOOOOOOOON.** Pois é. *Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo*. *Demorei mais do que esperava para terminar isto*.

A garota que eu amo/A mulher por quem eu me apaixonei. Saiu a tradução oficial da Kodansha, que é a primeira, e eu me decidi mais por essa. O ponto é que Gajeel ama Levy *Cuspindo corações e arco-íris*.

Mas, falando sério, por que todos dizem que os dois, ou um dos dois, vai morrer ? Mashima não mata personagens tão importantes. Além do mais, como eu disse lá em cima, eles terão gêmeos no futuro, por Deus (e se Levy já estiver grávida e Gajeel morrer ?) ! Não, droga ! Um dos personagens principais não pode morrer !

Eu imploro, não sejam tão pessimistas, porque depois me contagiam !

 **EU ESTOU MORRENDO, NÃO AGÜENTO COM A MINHA VIDA.**

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução minha, mais uma do fandom de Fairy Tail, e a segunda com o ship Gajeel/Levy (e a primeira que está finalizada, já que "A Cor da Esperança" ainda tem mais seis capítulos). Espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
